florisfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Einbezogene Mods
Floris umfasst 143 Mods, Skripte und andere Ressourcen, die manchmal auch nur auszugsweise zu einem Mod Pack zusammengefügt wurden. In diesem Artikel werden alle in entsprechenden Unterkategorien aufgelistet, wobei keine doppelte Listung vorgenommen wurde und nur je ein Beitrag aufgeführt wird, auch wenn er ggf. mehreren Kategorien zugeordnet werden kann. Es gibt Mods, für die explizit die Erlaubnis eingeholt wurde, sie in Floris aufzunehmen zu dürfen und es gibt "Open source Packs (OSP)", die von allen frei verwendet werden dürfen. Um diesen Unterschied für die einzelnen Beiträge kenntlich zu machen, wurden alle OSP-Mods mit OSP gekennzeichnet. Ihr könnt diese OSP-Mods im für nicht kommerzielle Zwecke frei verwenden, aber ihr müsst immer noch Credits vermerken und auf den/die Entwickler verweisen. Bei den anderen Mods benötigt ihr die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis der Entwickler. Insgesamt wurden 143 '''Quellen zu einem Mod Pack zusammengefügt: *OSP' Combat Animation Enhancement v5.0 von Papa Lazarou *'OSP' Papa's Community Animations v2.0 von Papa Lazarou *'OSP' 15th century weapons v1.1 von Shredzorz *19 Warhorses v1.0 von Lor Dric und Saregona *'OSP' AlphaDelta's Ancient warriors pack v1.0 von AlphaDelta und Ealabor *'OSP' Battlefield Priests v1.0 von Yamabusi *'OSP' Better Horses Mod v1.2 von Saregona *Brytenwalda v1.38 von Ibidil und dem Brytenwalda Team *'OSP' Coloured Lances Project v1.0 von CounterPoint391 *'OSP' Crusader Heraldry v0.1 von CounterPoint391 *'OSP' Crsader Mail Armour Pack v1.2 von Marcel *'OSP' Deployable Pavise Shield v1.0 von Cartread *Dynasty Warrior / ROTK Fantasy Mod v2.40 von Alex Dragon *'OSP' Eastern Armor OSP v1.0 von Xenoargh, Prophesy of Pendor Team, Litus Mod und Njunja *'OSP' Flintlock Firearms OSP v0.6 von Llewd *'OSP' Flying missile pack v1.0 von James *'OSP' Frell's Khazak Armor Pack v1.0 von frell *'OSP' HalfCataphract v2.0 von GothicKnight und wanderer949 *'OSP' Havocafied Bows v1.0 von Havoc *'OSP' Helmets v0.2 von Luigi, Njiekovic, Ursca, Ubberdorc, Mirathei, Raz, The Pope, TRC und Dinidi *'OSP' Highlander Model Pack v1.0 von Yamabusi *'OSP' Indo-Persian Armor Pack v1.2 von drakharios *'OSP' Indo-Persian Armor Pack II v1.0 von drakharios *'OSP' Indo-Persian Shields v2.0 von drakharios *'OSP' Item Variants v1.6 von thick1988 *'OSP' Long Caparisoned Horses v2.0 von ZIRA, 1257 Mod, SPAK und wanderer949 *Magus Mod v1.7 von Narf of Picklestink und Oddball_E8 *'OSP' More Horses v5.0 von AlienSlof, Talak, ZIRA und wanderer949 *'OSP' More Warhorses v2.0 von ZIRA, Michal und wanderer949 *'OSP' Narf's Rus Armour Pack v1.3 von Narf of Picklestink *'OSP' Narf's Transitional Armour Pack v1.3 von Narf of Picklestink *'OSP' Norman Helmet Pack v1.1 von Sayd Uthman *'OSP' Oakeshott Sword Pack v0.2 von CounterPoint391 *'OSP' Pino's Armors Pack von pino69 *'OSP' Pino's Armors Pack 2 von pino69 *'OSP' Reworked Armors v1.6 von Kovas *Rise of the Khergits II v1.0 von Caliph *'OSP' Silver Wolfs Resource Pack v6.0 von Silverwolf *'OSP' Smiley Stuff v1.0 von SendMeSmile *'OSP' Spak Items v2.0 von Spak *'OSP' Standard Weapons Upgrade Project v1.2 lite von Talon *The Wild Wind v0.16 von Shredzorz *'OSP' The Chocolate Box v1.01 von Dejawolf, Faradon, Maw, Narf of Picklestink, Talak und RR_Raptor65. Zusammengestellt von beezarandy *'OSP' Viking Model Pack v2010 von Dejawolf *Warband Horses v4.0 von Lor Dric *'OSP' Weapons v1.0 von James, Luigi, RR_Raptor65 und The Pope. Zusammengestellt von Bismarck. *'OSP' Rejenorst Sound Design von rejenorst *Utrehd's Music Pack v0.8 von Utrehd und rejenorst *'OSP' Warband Live Music v1.0 von CHUR *'OSP' Warband Live Music Remixes v1.0 von rejenorst *'OSP' 17th century Dutch buildings von Renkoo *'OSP' Al Mansur packs v1.0 von Al_Mansur *Better Banners Mod v2.0 von MarkQuinn *'OSP' CounterPoint's Buttress Pack v0.2 von CounterPoint391 *'OSP' Dungeon-Labyrinth-parts and Magnus_Hammer v1.0 von Albertus Magnus *Extreme Banner Pack v1.0 von chukcha *'OSP' Hayalperest's Buildings v1.0 von hayalperest *Polished Buildings von gutekfiutek *'OSP' Warband Entrenched v1.1 von Tempered *'OSP' Arena Overhaul Mod v1.0 von Adorno *El Arte De La Guerra Unofficial Siege Fix v1.4 von Smarmellows *El Arte De La Guerre v1.75 von leandrojas *'OSP' Historic Castles Project - the British Isles v1.2 von Adorno *'OSP' Training Fields v1.0 von lucky lancer *Utrehd's Castle Pack v0.32 von Utrehd *'OSP' Foraging v0.1 von jrider *'OSP' Arch3r OS: Terrain advantage v1.0 von Arch3r *'OSP' Barracks v1.0 von lazeras *'OSP' Blood enhancement tweak v0.5 von neil_v *'OSP' Buy Troops Ale von Geoffrey Ashe, modifiziert von lazeras *'OSP' Companions Overview v1.0 von Jedediah Q, modifiziert von lazeras *Custom Commander v1.329 von rubik *'OSP' Customizable sparring matches v1.0 von Jinnai, modifiziert von lazeras *'OSP' Diplomacy v4.2 von Waihti & zParsifal **"''Show Us What They Took" ("Zeig uns was sie nehmen") Update für Auto-Loot (Automatische Aufrüstung) von Windyplains *'OSP' Dynamic Arrays von sphere *'OSP' Expanded dialog system kit v1.0 von jrider, modifiziert von lazeras *'OSP' Expanded nobility title system kit v0.3.3 von jrider, modifiziert von lazeras *'OSP' Flora Kinds Python v1.0 von Xenoargh *'OSP' Forced recruits v2.0 von Utrehd & Topper, modifiziert von Duh *'OSP' Formations and AI Minimod v4-Nov von motomataru und Caba'drin *'OSP' Join Any Side v1.0 von NaglFaar, modifiziert von lazeras *'OSP' Lancers: Use the right weapon! v1.0 von CryptoCactus und Hatonastick, modifiziert von Caba'drin *'OSP' Modmerger Framework v0.2.5 von sphere, modifiziert von Caba'drin *'OSP' Morale penalty based on troops quality v2.0 von kt0, modifiziert von lazeras *'OSP' New presentations for reports v1.2 von jrider *'OSP' Open Source Project Warband v1.131b von Bismarck *'OSP' Spear Bracing Kit v2.0 von the Mercenary, übertragen nach Warband von Caba'drin *'OSP' Sea Battles Mk. II & Misc Scenes v1.0 von Ruthven *'OSP' Trade Goods Mod v1.0 von Lav *'OSP' Tournament lancers: Use the right weapon v2.0 von Hatonastick *Warband Improved Custom banners for lords and companions von JethroKirby *'OSP' Zaitenko's Reinforcement Script von Zaitenko *'OSP' Face and UI textures v1.2 von Jed_Q *'OSP' Face Improvement Project v1.0 von Iboltax *'OSP' Face Textures v1.0 von Aquil *'OSP' Female face model and textures replacer v1.30 von Broken_one und Barf *'OSP' New Hairs for Warband v1.0 by Jaymosuke, Throttlekitty, Ren, Rosesim, Nouk und Aligeth *'OSP' Sibylla Pack Unfinished von Sibylla *'OSP' Thel's Face Pack v3.0 von Thel *'OSP' Yiyang Chen's new face textures v1.3 von Yiyang Chen, Jed_Q und Rosha *'OSP' Cries of War v3.0 von Eisenhouwer *More Metal Sound Mod v2.2 von Checkmaty *Official Vocals Sound Pack v7.0 von rejenorst *'OSP' Sounds of Suffer v0.8 von _Khanate_ *'OSP' Expanded Horizons v1.1 von Openshaw *'OSP' Flora Enhancement Mod v1.2 von Killkhergit *Graphical Boost Pack v1.0 Zusammenstellung von massimolippi, Tulga-Fix von Captain_Octavius. *'OSP' Improved Buildings v1.04 von SendMeSmile *'OSP' More natural grass v2.0 von Taro8 *'OSP' Movie Warband v09-02-2011 von CHUR *'OSP' Panoramic v2.0 von TheWitcher und Soil *Polished Landscapes v1.0 von gutekfiutek *Polished Skyboxes v0.9 von Charan **Hinweis: Einige der Texturen auf diesem 3D-Modell wurden mit Bildern von CGTextures.com erstellt. Diese Bilder dürfen nicht standardmäßig weiterverbreitet werden, bitte besucht www.cgtextures.com für weitere Informationen. *Realistic Textures Pack v1.1 von FantasyWarrior *'OSP' Real Water Mod v1.1 von CptJoker *'OSP' Text Refreshment Mod 0.96c von Shaxx *'OSP' Texture Fiddling v1.0 von lucky lancer *'OSP' World Map HD v1.1 von painbringer *Native Warband v1.143 von Taleworlds *'OSP' Bodyguards / Escorts in Town / Village Scenes v2.0 von Caba'drin *'OSP' Character Creation v1.0.6 von Windyplains, inspiriert durch die Arbeit von Rubik *'OSP' Custom Player Kingdom Vassal Titles v1.0 von Caba'drin *'OSP' Custom Player Party Name v1.0 von Caba'drin *'OSP' Faction Arms Coloured v1.0 von Monnikje *'OSP' Freelancer v1.3 von Taragoth, dem Freelancer & Floris Team *'OSP' Estates of the Realm v1.0.1 von Windyplains *'OSP' Floris Item Compilation von Monnikje *'OSP' Floris Scene Compilation von Monnikje *'OSP' Floris Specific Items von Monnikje *'OSP' Fog of War von Duh *'OSP' Landowners / Moneylenders von Duh, inspiriert durch Bank of Calradia v2.0 von Garnier & Keedo420 *'OSP' Map Icons of Scenes von Monnikje, basierend auf dem Material von CounterPoint391 *'OSP' Multiple Troop Trees von Monnikje, Duh und Caba'drin *'OSP' Pre-Battle Orders & Deployment von Caba'drin **Order: Skirmish Mode v1.0 von Caba'drin **Order: Volley Fire! von Caba'drin **Order: Weapon Type Switch v1.0 von Caba'drin *'OSP' Seafaring von Duh und Caba'drin *'OSP' Special Troops and Tactics von Duh und Caba'drin *'OSP' Trade Ledger von Caba'drin *'OSP' Trade with Merchant Caravans von Caba'drin *'OSP' Tournament Play Enhancements v1.5 von Windyplains en:Included_Mods Kategorie:Allgemeine Themen Kategorie:Mods